Maybe One Day
by deletethisaccountdammit13
Summary: Continuing from 'A Bad Day', Keith spills why he's rude to Lance and why Shiro pissed him off that day. Bad summery, I know. Rated M for language, I don't own the characters!


**AN: I'm writing this because PURRLOCKHOLMES NOTICED ME EEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE!**

 **Sorry! So hyped!**

 **Who knows? Maybe I'll inspire them with this (you can hear laughing as that can't happen because I'm just shit writing (whatever comes to my head)).**

* * *

Keith was mad and unsure why. Maybe it's because his crush was slobbering over his best friend-no, maybe it was because his best friend was slobbering over his crush. Stupid Shiro taking Lance away from him. Shiro knew Keith had a crush on Lance too, that's what made it worse! Why the hell was Shiro making moves on Lance when Keith had a flower for him right then?!

Keith learned from a young age (via his father) that if you liked someone you beat them up or make fun of them. Wasn't that right? No, but Keith didn't know that. He just thought it was natural for one to tease the other. It's not like Lance was actually a sorry excuse for a sharp-shooter! Keith was just teasing, no harm done (or so he thought).

Damn this was difficult and nauseating.

"Keith? Hey, what's up?" Shiro walked in, smiling. "Why do you look sick? Did you eat Lance's cooking again?"

"Shiro, I trusted you with my secrets when we were at Garrison, including the fact I liked a certain cargo pilot?" Keith growled, crossing his arms. Shiro slowly lost his smile remembering how Keith told him about Lance and how this guy was cute.

"Keith I'm sorry-"

"Please back off, don't you and Pidge have a thing?!" Keith practically shouted.

He didn't notice Lance listening from the door.

"I'm sorry Keith I just-"

"YOU KNEW!"

That time he was shouting.

"I'm sorry. I forgot you had a thing for Lance-" Shiro stopped, mentally slapping himself over the small word 'thing'.

"A 'thing'?" Keith felt anger, an anger he never showed much, bubble in him. It poured from his lips as he got closer to Shiro. "Never call it a 'thing'! I really do love him, I don't show it but our bonding moment?! That was the best goddamn moment I had! Fuck Shiro, I wanted Lance since he walked into Garrison! I never meant to make him think I hate him! Or for him to fall for you! I never had anything except my dad! You know what he says?! I need to bully my way to get someone to love me, and I fucked up! It didn't work! Lance l-loves you, not me."

Shiro listened to Keith, nodding along with what he said. "And the flower? What's-"

"It's Lance's favorite. He loves this type of flower, I know he does. I know he likes his food spicy, not too much just enough to have a kick. He likes to feel like a captain but hates being in charge. He has a bunch of siblings, which is why he's great when Pidge is mad or we meet someone who is having a tantrum. He is insecure when he shouldn't be, he's just wonderful. I know you don't see that, you see his outer shell. He's cute, yeah, but that's not what's best about him and you're just too dense to see that! Everyone is! Everyone he flirted with, Allura, Coran, Hunk, hell even Pidge! You all just care about how he's childish and a bit annoying! I can't believe I'm the only one who knows or pays attention to his stupid cute quirks-" Keith stopped when he saw Lance.

"I-I. . . Keith." Lance babbled. "T-thank you."

He didn't know what to say, how could he know what to say? Nothing came out right, his mind was in shock. He didn't think he could move either, it was all too much pouring out of Keith's mouth. Was this not the same man who said Voltron would be better without Lance? It didn't seem right, it wasn't the Keith he knew.

"I have to go." Lance mumbled, leaving quickly.

"Great, now he's scared of me. This is your fault Shiro." Keith growled, leaving. Shiro stood there, feeling more like an ass than anything else. Allura would be able to tell him what to do.

He really should tell Lance he and Allura had an on and off thing going on. It would break Lance's heart, but it'd settle Keith's. Then again, Keith would kill him for breaking Lance's heart. Shiro was at a lost. He just didn't understand.

"Keith? I'm sorry I stormed out." Lance walked in Keith's room, twirling his thumbs and a sheepish smile on his face. "I just didn't know how to-I mean, I want Shiro so I-"

"Shiro is with Allura, the kiss meant nothing to him. He was probably happy you got the guts to do it, but his heart is set with Allura. You should just-"

"Aha, yeah didn't expect Shiro to love me back Keith. It's just not possible in my mind." Lance sat down on Keith's bed, touching his shoulder. "Like how I can't love you at the moment."

Keith's head snapped up, ready to kill the blue paladin next to him before he took a deep breath and nodded.

"But maybe one day, I mean, if you stop bullying me of course. Then I may be ready for something. Give me a bit, alright red?" Lance said, kissing Keith's cheek before retreating out of the room.

 _You damn tease!_ Keith thought, a smile growing on his face.

Maybe one day.

* * *

 **AN: I was listening to 'Dear Evan Hanson' during the 'a thing' part, so very emotional.**

 **I'm crying.**

 **Update: I was listening to '13' when writing the 'Keith talks about Lance' part. That musical makes me sad too, like it's about teenagers and a Jewish kid moving but god is it sad.**


End file.
